Bad Blood
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: A request from Pyro the Dark Angel. HotaruHiei. Blood is the life of every being that has lived, that will live, and still lives. Blood is the essence of eveything, though it's can destroy lives just as well as it can help them.


**This one is dedicated to Pyro the Dark Angel.**

No ownership of YYH or SM.

**Summary :** Hotaru/Hiei (AU)

Bad blood was the curse they were forced to live with. Is companionship for the ones Damned?

**Bad Blood**

"Demon!" Another curse fell on the deaf ears that heard little to nothing of their brittle. Raven hair drifted lazily in their unhurried jaunt to their unwritten destination. "Vindictive snake!" Another voice added to the chorus of hissing that followed their moves. Though as unmoving as they appeared on the outside, the inside of their heart broke a little more. Reaching the edge of the tiny rural village their haste picked up considerably.

Blood, it was all about blood. Family descendent cursed by those not of the same line. Ice ran in the veins of those of the village, that drifted lazily on a floating island. However fire ran in theirs, years after being rejected here, they returned only to find that the views have not changed. So they ran, that was what they were known best for. Damned for the actions they could not control, after all they did not ask to be born different. Yet, this matter not to the village that cast them aside, barely born and threatened with death. Further they ran, after all that was what they were known for, their speed.

"Witch!" They screamed, cursing the very one that sworn to protect them. It was wrong, so very wrong, how could they be upheld for what was sealed within? Black hair with dark purple danced in their violet eyes, but disgust twisted their face. Beauty was still seen, but it was an untouchable beauty, though outside interference made it so. It was a curse to be born so different, but what was there to be done? "Soulless fiend!" They cried out at the one who stood unmoving at the edge of the village cliff. Turning they wondered at what caused the village to hate them so, and then they smirked in knowledge.

It was the blood, the blood that ran thick in their veins. Oh, it's true that they tried to purge themselves of it, nearly died too. Until some woman took pity on them, help them healed before she knew what they were. As soon as the violets focused out of the near coma they put themselves in, the curses came again as well as the forsaken dismissal. Though it was nothing new, and once more they considered purging the blood. Sighing, they walked down the cliff face by a hidden path and stood on the beached sands there.

It was an appropriate place to purge the blood, and they summoned their glaive to do such a thing. The tide was low at the moment, and would soon rise enough to wash the blood away. Yes, this would be the perfect place for the purge of the evil blood. Before doing so they instead studied the sun dancing on the crystal waters. Then they raised the glaive to slash at those ivory wrists.

"Don't." A voice whispered in their ears, the glaive halted by confusion. "Don't give them the satisfaction." They warned. So the glaive wielder turned, the blood had to be purged and they had to explain it. Violet orbs fell on matching raven hair spiked upwards in denial to the rest of the village that had soft falling hair. Though it was to be said that none had shading in their hair either like the white jagged lines that played in the raven strands. The black clothing they were denoted them as an outcast, for black is not worn except by those out-cast by the villages. Eyes of violet wondered at why they were an outcast until their eyes locked with crimson ones. So, he was a demon, and judging by the red eyes, but that still didn't answer for the out cast black, or the fact that he stopped them.

"Why?" They asked him, and it was he who took time to study the glaive wielder. Female was the first thing that came to mind. The soft neck long raven hair, highlighted by deep purple had him acknowledging the fact that she was different from the villagers as well. The black shirt and pants marked her as an outcast, because only those of that status was force to wear black. The eyes of violet had him confused though, only one other had such a color, Mistress Nine. Though she was sealed long ago, but his demon ears knew not the location. His eyes then trailed the glaive, and his confusion grew, though he did not show it.

"Why give them the satisfaction of destroying you?" He answered her question with his own.

"Because I am a soulless fiend." She answered, as that explained everything.

"No, you are not." He responded, and she blinked in wonder.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"I'm a fire demon, I would know if you were soulless." He stated, and she blinked again.

"Fire demons can't tell that." She commented, and he frowned.

"You are right, but you know too much about demons." He motioned, staring hard. "Yet, you aren't one, so how do you know?" the questioned hung in a deadly phase. It was a threat, and she knew it.

"Destined Senshi." She answered with a toss of her head.

"Senshi don't know that much about demons, especially one not coronated." He responded, a hand tightening on his sword handle.

"You don't know much about senshi." She commented. He frowned darker then hand tightening, until a thought hit him.

"Which senshi?" He asked.

"I won't give you my soul name." She warned him, the glaive now coming about.

"Fine, then why were you trying to kill yourself?" He asked in the voice of even straits.

"I wasn't aiming to kill myself, only purge the blood." She answered calmly. He blinked, that comment was similar to one he had thought many times. To find someone similar was a blessing, and so he chose to tie his soul with hers by presenting his soul name.

"Jaganshi." He stated pointing to himself, ignoring the dark flame that rose from him and overwhelmed her. It was a terrible burning sensation, trying your soul to someone else. His blood boiled as it touched a sleeping power in the soul.

She frowned, she knew what he had done, though she knew not why. "Tell me what struck you to do such a thing." She ordered him, and he smirked.

"We are similar." He answered, the reason vague. Though her full answer came quickly in the form of his memories. "Will you trust me as well?" Jaganshi asked. She shuddered, their past similar, their reasons close, their actions a bit different. A breath drew to her lips, as she contemplated the power she had just gain, and what she would give in return.

To know one's soul name is to have power of them. You could bind them to your will. That's why she never gave hers out, but he just did in a large amount of trust. For him, that was a big leap from his character base, but they were so similar. Trust is suppose to be a circle, her senshi knowledge reminded her, and a stepped toward peace.

"Saturn." The deathly whisper escaped her lips, deep purple strands were evoked from her and wrapped around him. While he felt burning tying his soul to hers, she experience a deathly cold. Her soul laid bared before his eyes in the shape of her memories. Power stirred her blood, anointing the sleeping core within her. His eyes snapped open when the strained passed, he knew her secrets as well as she knew his.

"Hotaru, a cage for Mistress Nine, blood tainted by your ancestor." He stated, calling her by her human name, so as no other may gain power from her soul name. Only senshi were suppose to share such with other senshi. Though one other may do so, the one chosen for companionship in the world. Hotaru bit her lip, nodding to his claim.

"Hiei, fire demon born to ice and jagan-eye wielder." Hotaru returned. Hiei nodded as well, she calling him by the human name given to him. The sharing as souls is a tentative thing between demons, especially those betrayed. Demons are not as trusting with their soul names to others. Only truly one was suppose to know such a name, their companion. Though, it was to early to claim her as such, for both of them. The blood in them made them different from their home world, but similar to each other.

Perhaps a true occasion could be claim that their bad blood had brought them something good. Though doubt could be said that neither one would state as such. With bonded souls, the two would find closer relations with each other, but that would be years in the making. For one is a destined senshi that must follow a princess until she is crowned, then she may have the freedom she sought. The other a fire demon assassin, in a group of thieves that must prove his change to good as a one on a team with a spirit detective. Though not even then can he be freed, not until he finds his lost sister, and frees her with happiness. Then, and only then may their freedom be secure for both. Companionship, would be found for the two damned ones, by the very thing that made them damned.

This was a requested fiction awhile back. Hope you enjoy it even if there was no physical romance. I'm expanding into soul romance with this one. Sorry if it's not upon to your pyro the dark angel, but they are two complex characters, and I didn't want to shove the physical romance onto them. Please review and Much care, WCB.


End file.
